wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
February 7, 2017 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The February 7, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 7, 2017 at the KeyArena in Seattle, Washington. Episode summary Bryan makes impromptu Fatal 4-Way Match between Elimination Chamber competitors When SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryanreturned to his home state faithful in Washington for the first time since announcing his in-ring retirement, he brought the WWE Universe into a frenzy … until The Miz interrupted. However, before The Miz and Bryan could get knee deep into one of their usual heated exchanges, Baron Corbin cut them both off, which led to he and A-Lister exchanging words after their run-in last week. While Corbin wanted to talk about the past, though, Miz instead looked to get The Lone Wolf on his side in advance of their participation in the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber Match this Sunday. Corbin did not seem interested though and before the matter could be settled, fellow Chamber competitors Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose and AJ Styles each decided to join the party. As the situation grew more intense, Bryan, decided to create an impromptu Fatal 4-Way Match for them! Dean Ambrose vs AJ Styles vs The Miz vs Baron Corbin At the order of SmackDown General Manager Daniel Bryan, Elimination Chamber participants Dean Ambrose, The Miz, AJ Styles and Baron Corbin laid it all on the line in a Fatal 4-Way Match in the first match of the show. The action was nonstop with all four Superstars looking like they had victory sewed up at points. However, in the end it was The Lone Wolf who was able to gain some momentum heading into Sunday’s Elimination Chamber, defeating AJ Styles with the End of Days for the major win. Nikki Bella and Natalya continued their war of words Both joining SmackDown LIVE from separate locations, Nikki Bella and Natalya continued their series of intensely personal verbal exchanges with the two cornerstones of the Women’s division absolutely teeing off on one another’s personal character. Fearless Nikki insinuated that all Natalya ever had was her in-ring skill, so what would become of her when she defeats her at Elimination Chamber? Natalya, letting that soak in, continued to harp on Bella’s relationship with WWE Champion John Cena, implying that if she wasn’t already married, The Champ would want to be with someone smarter, better and prettier … someone more like herself. Nikki was incensed at this statement and, as a result, the interview came to an abrupt conclusion. A historic Elimination Chamber dual contract signing turned volatile In a historic first, Renee Young moderated a dual contract signing for Sunday’s Elimination Chamber pay-per-view, in order to make official both the SmackDown Women’s Championship Match between Alexa Bliss and Naomi and a contest between Mickie James and Becky Lynch. Young was smart enough to stay out of the way … and, well, she was wise to do just that. While Mickie and Becky traded insults over who was the better competitor, Bliss and Naomi each continued to attempt to get the mental advantage over the other ahead of their championship clash. This all led to the inevitable melee between these combustible elements, which eventually saw the Naomi and Lynch tandem stand tall as they sent Bliss and James heading for the hills. Results * Fatal 4-Way Match: Baron Corbin defeated AJ Styles, Dean Ambrose & The Miz (w/ Maryse) Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:SmackDown episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Maryse Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:WWE television episodes